


Naughty and Nice

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: YN and Sam is quite the team on Christmas





	Naughty and Nice

Somehow through the years of living with the Avengers, it had become a tradition for you to make a list of the heroes wishes. You would sneak into their room to try and figure out hints and clues to what would make them the happiest to receive that year.

Only, you were a child at heart, so you couldn’t help but mess with them a little when you were in there. Turn their clothes inside out on the hangers, turn their drawers upside down, unplug their chargers, switch their Netflix accounts around, innocent silly little things that evoked a reaction from them all, but never anything that hurt them in any way.

Them being busy with your little shenanigans also meant that your boyfriend had no trouble whatsoever sneaking in the gifts for his friends as they searched the Tower for you, to scold you for whatever prank you had pulled on them that time. One of the perks of the power of invisibility was having super soldiers stomp right past you, calling your name and no one knowing you were there. Except for Sam who had somehow managed to develop a sixth sense when it came to you.

You gasped as Sam’s arms closed around your waist from behind as you peeked out into the main hallway from the corridor you had been hiding in as Tony had rushed past you a moment ago. It had taken all your willpower to not burst out laughing as he grumbled about how it would have been easier to live with a family of pixies than you.

“He’s downstairs already,” Sam whispered against your neck, making your shiver slightly before turning visible in his arms.

“Come hide in my room?” he asked as you spun around in his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck with a pout on your lips.

“How do you do that? You always know where I am,” you sighed, making Sam laugh and press his lips against yours in a tender kiss.

“I don’t know. I just know. I can feel you I guess,” he answered truthfully, with a slightly shy smile on his face.

You blushed, kissing him back. The truth was, that as annoying as it could be when you tried to surprise him, you loved that he just knew. All your life you had used your power to hide from the people around you. To run away from your problems. You couldn’t do that with Sam, but you never needed too. He was always in your corner. Always calling you out if you went too far on your pranks or if you tried hiding your emotions from him. He was there to listen and love you through whatever you had gone through since you had arrived at the Tower. All the Avengers was family, but Sam was so much more. He was the love of your life and you never wanted to hide from him.

“What it that?” you laughed when you spotted the t-shirt Sam was wearing. You took a step back to read the text when he held his hands out to the sides with a proud grin on his face.

_I’m nice. She’s the naughty one →_

“I got one for you too,” Sam chuckled, when you started laughing, pulling the shirt from his back pocket where it had been dangling.

_I’m naughty. He’s the nice one →_

“I love them, Babe,” you giggled, turning invisible to pull your t-shirt over your head. You quickly replaced it with the one Sam handed you, before turning visible again. No one past you in the hallway, but you didn’t take any chances with a Tower filled with men. Steve was finally looking you in the eyes again without blushing after having walked in on you one morning when he had been late for their run. That was a mistake he hadn’t made again, and you didn’t wanna scar the poor man further.

“I’m not sure Bucky will agree with that part,” you smirked as you made yourself visible again, pressing a finger to Sam’s chest where the word nice was written.

“Then I’ll just return the way too expensive Xbox I just dragged up here.  **Have I told you how much I hate Christmas shopping?** ” Sam grumbled, making you giggle.

“No you won’t, and no you don’t,” you insisted before kissing him deeply, just as Steve walked down the hall behind you.

“Oh. Sorry,” he mumbled, quickly disappearing the way he came, causing Sam to burst out laughing as you blushed, hiding your face against his neck.


End file.
